LHR - Allura's POV
by Paulina Ann
Summary: Part of Lion House Restored - this is just a take on Allura's POV on the scene (Chap 15) of LHR, where Doren, Keith, and Allura go into the village for supplies. Just a one-shot to fill in a gap.


**LHR – Allura's POV**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron or any of its , I do own the characters set in King Olen's time.

**Author's Notes: **LHR (Lion House Restored)Cubbie mentioned wanting Allura's POV on the scene from the village where Allura rescued Doren and Keith. I didn't write her POV in that section at all. I suppose this arc is Keith dominant and more action/adventure than romance and that is how I wanted it. However, there are some parts where Allura's POV could be interesting. This story is her POV on a few of the scenes. Right now, it's just a one shot for this one scene. I may write more, but I think as the rest of the story plays out, you'll see a chapter or two where Allura is predominant in the story. However, I hope this short story will fill in some gaps that some of you may have wondered about…

No beta on this one and I literally typed it up this afternoon, and I just have the urge to post it without reading it over too many times. Forgive any grammar/spelling errors.

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU

* * *

><p><em>**Takes place during Chapter 15 of Lion House Restored. This is the chapter where Keith, Allura, and Doren go into the village for supplies. Members of Eagle House attack Keith and Doren at the warehouse and Allura arrives in the nick of time. (<em>_**Passages taken directly from LHR will be in bold type.)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later, Keith, Allura, and Doren went into the nearby town for some supplies. The men of the Hall took turns doing supply runs, and it was Doren's turn. Keith and Allura went along to see more of the area as well as to purchase some fabric. Lord Kurt had been kind enough to allow them access to the two seamstresses who lived and worked at the Hall. The couple had borrowed clothing from residents, but wanted to return them, as well as have something that was theirs. <strong>

**Keith and Doren were going to the market to make purchases for the Hall, while Allura went down the street to purchase material for the clothing. Keith had allowed Allura to go alone as the village was very busy on the main thoroughfare and the likelihood of anyone accosting her was negligible. **

Allura entered the fabric shop with the tinkle of a bell attached to the door. She smiled as she entered. Having felt Keith's eyes on her back as she went down the street, she was pleased to be on her own a bit. While she appreciated Keith's protectiveness, she had meant what she had spoken of earlier to him. She didn't want to be a burden and worry. The whole reason she came was to help him.

"Can I help you, milady?" A pleasant middle-aged woman with dark brown hair sprinkled with gray asked.

Closing the door behind her, Allura looked around to see the curious glances from the various women in the shop. "Ah, yes, I'm here to purchase some fabric for myself and my… friend." The princess suddenly realized that she hadn't known how to describe her relationship to Keith. How could she explain what she herself had trouble understanding. Actually, in this timeline, there was no good explanation for her relationship.

The shop owner looked over Allura's attire and frowned a little before she asked, "Does your friend wear similar clothes to yours?"

Blushing slightly and aware of all the eyes of the other shoppers, Allura responded, "Um, my friend is a man. He and I are currently staying at Lion Hall."

A smile lit the woman's face and was in her eyes as well as on her lips. "Ahhh! You must be Eleanor! And your friend is Akira, the warrior that saved young Doren from those brigands on the road?" She didn't even wait for Allura to answer before shepherding her into further into the shop with a friendly hand to her back. "Young Doren and Lord Kurt are well-liked in the village. The men and women of Lion House always treat us fairly. So, friends of Lord Kurt are welcome here. Come along, my name is Kailan."

Allura could see the smiles of the other women who were shopping and smiled in return.

Kailan led Allura immediately over to some fabric that would be perfect for making pants and tunics. Allura told her how many she wanted to have made and then asked about some softer fabrics for undergarments and sleepwear.

While helping Allura take the bolts of fabric to the cutting table, Kailan glanced at the door. "Would Akira be coming to help you with the purchases?" To be honest, the women of the Hall had been had been to the village and spoke about the handsome dark-haired warrior. Some of the village women were planning on going to Lion Hall to watch the training the new warrior was holding with the young men of the House.

Looking around, Allura saw all the other women stop their perusal of fabrics, waiting for her answer. They were attempting to look disinterested, but she knew better. Smiling, Allura answered, "Why, yes, I'm sure that he'll be along before too long to check on me. I'm be able to handle the fabric though."

A low murmur was heard in the small shop as the women whispered. It seemed that no one was going to leave the shop until Keith made his appearance. Allura was starting to think she was wrong as Kailan only had about four cuts of cloth left to go when she heard the bell of the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Keith had been amazed at the items available in this time period as well as the skill with which Doren negotiated with the store owner. They were through at the market much more quickly than Keith had anticipated, so he told Doren he'd meet him around back to help him load up the goods. Calling out a parting comment to Keith, Doren rounded the side of the market and Keith realized another vision had come to pass. But before he did anything else, he had to go down to the fabric shop to let Allura know where they would be.**

He noticed all the eyes that immediately went to him as he entered the shop. It was almost like they were expecting him. The whispering voices were noticeable to him, but he ignored them as he moved to where Allura was. After speaking briefly to Allura, he left the shop to return to the stable to help Doren with the supplies.

Kailan watched him leave with an appreciative gleam in her eye. Quickly she returned to her job of cutting fabric but she couldn't help glance at the beautiful blonde in front of her. The two of them were quite striking. Eleanor with her fair complexion, blue eyes, and flowing blonde hair she currently wore in a braid. It was obvious that even though she was traveling alone with a man, that she was a noble woman. It was in her tone, her grammar, and her mannerism. Akira was equally striking with his jet black hair and eyes of almost the same color. His skin was a sun-kissed tan and he stood tall and athletic. His build was obvious that of a trained warrior. Yes, they were quite a pair. As she made the last cut and folded up the fabric, she dared to speak. "You are a lucky woman, Eleanor. Akira is a handsome man."

Allura blushed at the comment and just nodded, unsure what to say.

Kailan thought of her daughter, just a little younger than Eleanor and decided to ask, "Does he have any brothers?"

As Allura took the bag that held all the fabric, she looked at Kailan with a genuine smile. "I'm afraid not, Kailan. He's truly one of a kind." With that, she exited the shop and headed to the warehouse behind the market where she was to meet Doren and Keith.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After Keith left the shop, he headed to the warehouse. **As soon as he reached the back of the market, he heard the sounds of a fight and swore softly to himself. **_**Not again. **_** Increasing his speed to a run, he pulled his sword from his scabbard and entered the warehouse. He never saw the blow coming. Something solid hit him in the back of the head and he fell heavily to the ground, dropping his sword in the process. Stars and bright spots clouded his vision as he made a vain attempt to rise. He could hear Doren calling his name, but he wasn't able to focus his vision to see the young man.**

"**Akira!" Doren called out in concern as he struggled against the two men that held him. "Wesley, what are you doing? Why is Eagle House attacking us?" Anger was clear in his voice.**

**An unpleasant smile came over Wesley's face as he gazed at Keith on the ground. "We heard of your new trainer. We just wanted to be sure he knows which House is at the top." Casting a glance at Doren, he said, "Don't worry, lad, we won't lay another finger on you. Don't want to make Lord Kurt angry, now do we?" The sarcasm was heavy in his voice, and Doren pulled at his captors.**

"**If you really wanted a lesson, you wouldn't have attacked him like a coward from behind! You're scared of him! That's what you are! Scared!" Doren's voice was loud and accusatory.**

**Keith's vision was clearing, and while he appreciated the truth of the young man's words, he was a little concerned that an already volatile situation had just been made worse. Keith turned his gaze on the man that Doren called Wesley, and his eyes grew round when he saw a large red-headed man in an Eagle House tunic. It was the man from his vision of the arena. Barely had this thought registered, when he was roughly pulled up and against a column holding up the structure. Two rather large men held him by either arm pulling his back taunt against the wood. He heard Doren still yelling as Wesley looked to the door.**

**A smile replaced the scowl on Wesley's face as he called out, "Ah! Jorrah! I see you found the blacksmith."**

**Keith tried to look behind him to see what Jorrah could have brought from the blacksmith stable. He didn't think it would be anything good. As Jorrah came around in front of him, Keith saw a red glowing brand. Jorrah handed the brand to Wesley and then crossed his arms and stood with a grin.**

**Looking from the brand to Keith, Wesley said, "It's the crest of Eagle House. I'm sure you'll wear it proudly." Wesley then motioned to Jorrah who moved carefully to the side of Keith where he couldn't be kicked. Jorrah pulled out a knife and cut Keith's shirt, exposing the skin of his right shoulder. Holding the brand in front of him, Wesley advanced toward Keith.**

**He was within an arm's length when Keith heard Doren cry out, "Eleanor!" At almost that precise moment, the two men that had been holding Keith went down one after the other with arrows sticking out of their shoulders.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXx

As Allura headed toward the market, the crowd on the streets had thinned out. Nodding and smiling at those she passed, she saw a couple of men approaching from the opposite direction. They caught her eye as one seemed to be holding something away from his body. Was that… was that a branding iron? Allura picked up her pace as she saw them turn down the alley next to the market. They were heading in the same direction as she was.

Turning down the alley shortly after they had, she heard a voice call out, "Ah, Jorrah! I see you found the blacksmith." Allura dropped the bag of fabric as her heartbeat increased. Thankful that she had her quiver and her bow on her back, she quickly pulled the bow over her head and notched an arrow. Moving toward the warehouse doors, she peered in carefully and saw a red-headed man holding the hot brand. Glancing quickly about the room, she saw that Doren and Keith were being restrained. The man holding the brand drew her attention back as he said, "It's the crest of Eagle House. I'm sure you'll wear it proudly." He moved toward Keith and she realized then that he meant to brand him.

Fury welled up in Allura's breast as the man who was nothing but a coward moved toward Keith. Quickly releasing her notched arrow into the shoulder of a man holding Keith, she moved with lightning precision to pull, notch, and release another arrow into the shoulder of the other man holding Keith. She had already notched another arrow, ready to release at the man holding the brand when she heard Doren call out her name.

**Wesley immediately dropped the brand and held up his hands. The men holding Doren did the same.**

**Wesley eyed the beautiful blonde who had an arrow notched and ready to fire. She had reloaded swiftly during the attack, and he had little doubt that she could kill or wound him. It seemed that they had underestimated the beauty who had arrived with the warrior. He watched as she advanced to stand beside Akira who had not moved. Doren was soon at their side as well.**

**Keeping his voice calm, Keith said, "Doren, would you mind introducing me to your friends?"**

**Doren named each one and said they were from Eagle House. **

**Addressing Wesley, who had now put his hands down, Keith said, "I think Doren had it correct earlier when he said, if you wanted to teach me a lesson, the right way is from the front, not from the back like a coward." Seeing Wesley's nostrils' flare, he knew that he had hit a nerve. "I'd teach you the lesson here and now, but I'm not sure what lies and stories you would go back to your house and tell." Looking at the men on the floor who still held their injured arms, he continued, "Take your wounded and go home. Do not tell lies or I will find you when no one else is around." He let the weight of his words sink in before he continued. "I will ask Lord Kurt if I can participate in the upcoming games. If you are as good as you think you are, then we should meet there at some point and I will show you which House is the one on top. Now leave. We have supplies to load." He watched as the men of Eagle House gathered their wounded and left.**

**Allura only lowered her bow when they had exited. "Looks like I arrived just in time."**

**Giving her a wry smile, he said, "You always have perfect timing, my love." The endearment slipped out before he knew it, and he saw the joy in her eyes as he sighed and shook his head. Looking over her shoulder, he saw Doren going into the back of the market. Most likely he was going to get a clerk regarding their order and to probably find out how Eagle House was waiting for them.**

Allura looked over Keith quickly, seeing no blood, but just a torn shirt, she breathed a sigh of relief. What would have happened if she hadn't come by when she did? Keith already had scars because of her. She didn't want him to get more from the quest, but she was secretly fearful that he would get more of them. She just prayed that it wouldn't be any worse. Keith seemed to be brushing off the incident, probably in an effort not to alarm her. She wished he would feel comfortable letting her shoulder the burden of the quest with him. But ever the Noble One, she knew it was a lost cause, at least until the quests were done.

**When Doren returned with an apologetic clerk, they learned that Wesley and his group had threatened the staff of the warehouse and told them to stay away for an hour. It was obvious the poor man was frightened, and Keith assured him they didn't hold it against him. He stayed and helped them load. Then Allura and Doren rode on the wagon back to the Hall while Keith rode a horse alongside. There was much for him to think about on the trip home.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note Part 2: <strong>I hope that you've enjoyed this little take on Allura's point of view in this small section. ;-)


End file.
